Broken' and 'Unfixable' Both Have Different Meanings
by Haarlequiin
Summary: Todoroki is a boy seemingly blessed with everything. Midoriya is a boy who likes to think he has a good life, even though he knows it's not true. Ochako just wants to help people, and ends up getting honorary brothers in the process. (Or, the TodoDekuRaka childhood friend AU, but also the Quirk!Deku Au. Have fun.)
1. Chapter 1

**(WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEATH IN HERE. HENSE THE WARNING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED GOOD SIRS)**

Shouto Todoroki was a child seemingly blessed with everything. From a big house, to a rich family. Heck— his dad was the number two hero. Todoroki _hated_ it. It was like a movie. People only cared about what was on screen, and never even bother to think about what happened _behind_ the screens. People looked at the young boy and thought, 'Wow, he sure is blessed with everything, isn't he!'

No. They were so wrong. And it was _infuriating._ They didn't know what he was going through; who his father actually was.

No. They saw him as rich, blessed, and _perfect._

He wasn't. Then again, was anybody?

Watching his older siblings play outside with each other with honest grins on their faces and carefree laughs, he couldn't say that he wasn't envious that he himself couldn't do that. He was young, but that didn't mean that he wasn't smart enough to know that his siblings were just failed attempts at _perfect_ children.

And that he was the right one. The child who his father had wanted all along. Did that give him a reason to hurt him? Did that give a reason to make a _child,_ who should've been loved by a caring father, train like he was already a hero? And cut off from his siblings and mother like he was a criminal?

He sometimes layed on his bed, beaten and sweaty, asking these things to himself. He still doesn't have an answer. He doubts that he will ever get one.

His father didn't care about anything but creating some _thing_ to surpass All Might, not even his other children. Not even his wife.

Rei Todoroki was a king soul. She was, Shouto thinks, the only person that cared for him. He loved her. She loved him. And even though her body was cold because of her quirk, he always found her warm.

 _It was when she poured boiling water on his face when he started having second thoughts._

Todoroki was a boy, seemingly, blessed with everything. Then why did he feel like he had _nothing._

— — —

Izuku Midoriya liked to think he had a good life. He had his mom, and Kacchan. Well, he thinks he has Kacchan, anyway.

Izuku lives in the poor part of the Shizuoka Prefecture in a apartment complex. He didn't have much, but he was happy. He always was.

He liked to think that his mom was happy. She always smiled brightly, he got his smile from her, of course, and she just always seemed to radiate sunshine. Being a kid, however, he didn't know that people could fake feelings, or happiness.

He didn't know. He was a child, but why did she leave? Was it something he did? He didn't want his mom to leave. _And she did, but he never had an answer as to why._

He didn't know what to do.

He stumbled upon her bleeding and lifeless body in the kitchen. Knife in hand. Nothing else. Not even a note. He called 911, his mom had always told him to call them in case of an emergency. When they arrived, the pitiying glances were enough to give him an explanation.

It was too late. Mom was gone.

Apparently, the love of her life leaving her and the weight of caring for a child was too much for her. She was gone.

Izuku, however, was taken out of his house. He answered questions, as best as a seven year old could, and only went back to his old apartment once.

He was sent to an orphanage. Discarded.

He he hated it there. He was probably going to be stuck there for the rest of his life.

Izuku really, really liked to think that he had a good life. But sometimes, it was really hard.

Then on one day when he went out to write in his hero journel, he met a girl scavenging for money to make her parents happy.

Her name was Ochako. And she _changed his life._

 _— — —_

Ochako Uraraka was definitely not blessed with everything. She was poor, not dirt poor, but poor enough that hey parents had to work extra hard for money. Poor enough for food to be scare sometimes.

She was also old enough to know that all the work her parents had to do was taking its toll. She was old enough to want to help her parents with their company when she grows up.

They always tell her no. Even though she just wants to help.

Ochako was one of those people who just loved to help. She'd do it for anyone. But the people she wanted to help the most, didn't let her.

She was one of those people who was kind, shiny, and always shined above the rest.

She always wants to help. Who knew finding two hopeless and sad people at the park would change her life and make her realize things. But also help her gain two honorary brothers.

Enter Todoroki Shouto and Midoriya Izuku.

— — —

— Chapter One, Official Start —

Izuku's mouth clenched around the metal fork in his mouth. "Well?" The taunting voice to the left of him asked. He sighed deeply, so very not in the mood for this. He wanted to finish his breakfast before they came to take it, but it looks like luck isn't on his side that morning.

He he slid the fork out of his mouth slowly before passing the plate of what was left of his breakfast to his fellow orphans next to him. He kept the fork, drumming it against his knee in boredom as he watched the other kids enjoy their food.

Why he couldn't have that much food without having to give it out? He was a pushover, that's why.

By the time breakfast was over, Izuku had already poked sixteen holds in the table with his fork. Everybody had free time next. As he put his fork in the sink, Izuku contemplated where he would spend his day. He wasn't getting out of here anytime soon, so he had to make the most of his time he got to be outside.

Next thing he knew, he was feeling the cool breeze on his freckled cheeks.

He decided to head to the super hero themed playground his mom used to take him too. It brang back painful memories, sure, but he liked to keep the memories with his mom alive.

Alive. That was a pretty cruel choice of words, wasn't it.

The park was as empty as it was last time. With All Might themed swings, an seesaw with ectoplasm seats, a thirteen playhouse, and many more hero themed items, the park was as colorful as it was four years ago.

He was ten now, and his mom left when he was six.

He was sitting now, on a Erasure Head themed bench with his notebook wide open. A good thing about the orphanage was that everybody loved heroes, so the news was on. The last thing he saw was Crimson Riot taking down a villain in Tokyo, which made a good consept for a new page of notes.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A voice came from in front of him. He hadn't heard anybody approach. But then again, he was pretty indulged in his notes.

"It's not! Go ahead and sit," Izuku said. The girl hopped onto the bench next to him. He continued writing.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked. Izuku wasn't annoyed. He was just surprised that somebody was actually talking to him.

"O-oh! I'm just writing notes about heroes. I'm a really big fan of most of them and just really really want to be a hero someday. Escpecially All Might he's so cool— sorry I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry.."

Easy going laughter startled him, and he looked to the girl and a small smile grazed his lips.

"I love heroes too! Escpecially thirteen! Say, what's your name and how old are you? You can't be more than eight, those notes look really evaluated!" The girl praised.

"I'm actually I-Izuku Midoriya. A-and i'm ten, people tell me I'm short though..." He trailed off.

"Oh really?! I'm sorry, Izu-kun! I'm Ochako Uraraka! Nice to meet you!" Ochako replied.

"Izu..kun?" Izuku mused aloud. Ochako's eyes widened and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is that..not okay?" She asked and bit her lip.

"No no! I-it's fine it's just..nobody has ever called me that before. I..I like it," he replied honestly. Ochako smiled. "C-can I call you Ocha-Chan?"

Ochako nodded again and scooted closer. She watched him closely as he quickly finished his notes.

"Say, Izu-kun.." Ochako inquires. Izuku hummed.

"You look sad. Are you okay?"

The pencil abruptly stopped. The notebook slowly closed.

 _"Mommy? Mommy are you okay?"_

"I..."

 _"I am very sorry Izuku, but we couldn't save her. She's gone."_

Izuku found himself ranting about he is not okay, and how he has not been okay for the past four years. He found himself pulled into a hug by the taller girl, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

It had been a while since he had a hug this warm and friendly.

He ranted about how he thought his moms death was his fault, which Ochako firmly denied, he ranted about how he barely got enough food to eat at his orphanage, which her fingers had tightened around his shirt when he said that, and he ranted about how painfully lonely he was.

For four years.

Ochako was heartbroken. This kind, adorable boy going through that. Smiling, Ochako buried her nose in his curly hair. "It's okay now. You know why?"

Putting on her best All Might impression, which needed work, Ochako declaimed, "because I am here!"

And Izuku laughed.

The kids separated ate after a few minutes. "I-I'm sorry."

"..Izu-kun,"

"I shouldn't of dumped that on you like that, that was rude I—"

"Izu-kun."

"—am so sorry you barely even know me and I—" A hand clamped over his mouth. His eyes widened, and he realized that he was rambling again.

"S—"

"I swear, if you apologize one more time," Ochako said and shook her head teasingly, whilst removing her hand. Izuku opened his mouth, and then clamped it shut.

There was a silence. "..What's your quirk, Ocha-chan?"

"Zero gravity. If I touch something with all of my fingers so can make it float!" She showed off her hands. Izuku seemed to marvel at them. "Yours?"

"Advanced Telekinesis," Izuku answered, and then went into a rant about how Zero Gravity is an amazing quirk.

Which then led to a long conversation about heroes. Which became a debate about who is better than who. Which lead to Izuku forgetting he ranted his heart out and cried on a strangers shoulder.

Soon enough, it was time for both of them to get back. They bid their farewells, and both began their trek home.

"Not a lot of money, but meeting that boy was worth it," Ochako muttered as she looked at the coins in her hands. She opened the door to her house.

"Daddy! Mommy! I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Ochako dear!" Her father greeted.

"Hey Daddy," Ochako inquired as she snuck the money into their savings. "What would you say If I wanted a little brother?"

 **(AN: JEEZ. WHAT IS THIS THAT I JUST WROTE? * throws iPad***

 *** leaves ***

 *** spends 10 hours reading fluff ***

 **k I'm good. So I have a few things to say. First, Inko my bby I'm so sorry ;-; second, Ochako is best girl. Third: lol I hope you like this and please leave a review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_—_ Chapter 2 —

 _"When I grow up, all big and strong, I'm going to help Mommy and Daddy with work! So they won't have to worry about money anymore!" Six-year-old Ochako said as her chubby legs padded up to where her parents were standing. They were aware of her, surprise showing on their faces before it melted into happiness. Her father then bent down, his knee joints cracking and he patted her head._

 _"You don't have to worry about that, Ochako! You should become a hero, like you fantasize about. And if you do make a lot of money, then you can take us to Hawaii, or something!"_

 _Ochako pouted, larger brown eyes looking up. "But Daddy—"_

 _"Nope. No buts, Ochako! Hawaii is is then. How bout' it, dear?" Her father asked his wife._

 _"I think it sounds great," her mother replied in a much softer voice. Ochako didn't quite accept losing the argument, but accepted her fate and put on a shaky smile._

 _"That's my girl!" Her dad praised as he lifted her onto his shoulders, holding her knees so she didn't fall._

 _"How about some Katsudon tonight, as a special treat, alright?"_

 _Ochako immediately brightened, wrapping her arms around her father's sturdy neck. "Yay!" Her father chuckled at her enthusiasm, and set her down on the single two-cushioned couch in their small living room._

 _That night, her family had a nice dinner with each other, and everything was normal. It always had been normal for her._

As she grow older, Ochako had always tried to help people. She had manners, always saying please and thank you. She was never rude, either. She always thought of herself as a kind person who just loved to help. It was true. She _loved_ to help. Seeing the grins of thankfullness on people's faces, or just a small smile in general, it was always heartwarming.

She hadn't expect Izuku to rant about his horrible life; the loneliness, the guilt, the hunger.

Ochako really loved to help.

And right now, she really, _really_ wanted to help a certain freckled boy.

— — —

Ochako knew it was far fetched. Asking her parents to adopt Izuku yesterday was seriously out of the blue; even after she explained his predicament and past. She _knew_ that they were already tight on money, and just couldn't.

"Daddy, I'm going to take my breakfast to share with Izu-kun!" Her father looked at her from his place at the sink.

"Ochako, hon, are you sure? We sometimes have to skip meals and—" Ochako laughed.

"It's fine, Dad! Izu-kun probably eats less than me, he needs it! Pleeeease?"

Ochako's father looked conflicted, but then sighed and smiled at his only daughter. Her mother had a knowing smile.

"You kids and your friends, gah, go ahead, Ochako!" He waved his hand dismissively, Ochako yelled a quick, 'Thank you' before rushing out the door, instant Ramen in a still hot cup with the lid on, and a spoon in her pocket.

In all honesty, she looked like one of those anime girls rushing to get to school with toast in her mouth. In this case, however, it was a hot cup of ramen.

For breakfast.

Money really was tight. So, therefore..

 _Ramen._

Gotta love Ramen.

Soon, Ochako had arrived to the hero themed park that she met Izuku at. And sure enough, Izuku was at the same bench as last time. He seemed enamored with his hero journal, furiously scribbling on a new page.

"Izu-kun!"

Izuku's head snapped up, he flinched, but when he noticed it was Ochako he brightened. He gave a small, tentive wave and she took that was permission to sit besides him. He looked less paler than yesterday, so she took this as a sign he actual had dinner.

"I brought you some ramen! Eat up!" Ochako shove the ramen and spoon into his lap. He stuttered and dropped his notebook.

"T-thanks Ocha-c-chan! B-but I can't accept this I—" Ochako pouted childishly, only pushing the ramen further into his lap. "Ocha-Chan I-I can't,"Ochako leaned even closer, jutting out her bottom lip more and doing her best puppy eye impression. Izuku only sighed.

"Y-you're not going to stop until I eat it, a-are you?" Izuku asked. Ochako beamed and shook her head.

"Nope."

"Fine. B-but you'd better eat your own breakfast next time!"

She didn't. She'd always take her own to Izuku to eat, regardless if he actually got a full meal or not. She always claimed that he was short because he didn't eat (He was just short in general).

And she continued bringing him ramen every morning on the weekends. It was a cycle. Eventually, Izuku started bringing sweets for her, that he smuggled from dinner. Ochako would share it with him, and when he insisted she eat it herself, she'd always bring out the, 'Your short because you don't eat much!' Card.

This is continued for months, them meeting up at the park in the morning on the weekends, and after Ochako's school ended on weekdays. Eating, talking, and smiling honestly.

Izuku was getting better. She was _helping_ him.

— — —

 _Shouto was staring longingly at his siblings. They were laughing, playing together and trying to juggle soccer balls with their feet. Fuyumi was doing pretty good, putting Shouto's brothers to shame. They all laughter as Natsuo fell on his back, his ball rolling off to the side._

 _Fuyumi helped him up, chuckling as he rubbed his sore backside. Shouto resisted the urge to cry. Crying was bad. Crying showed weakness. He didn't cry. He wasn't aloud. (That doesn't mean that he shouldn't)._

 _He wanted to be out there, laughing at Natsuo and trying to out juggle Fuyumi. But he wasn't aloud to do that, either._

 _He flinched as a big, meaty hand grasped his forearm, forcefully pulling him down the hallway._

 _"You don't have time to play games, Shouto. You don't need friends," his father told him as he pulled him to the training room. (The only room that he feared the most)._

 _He didn't cry. He wanted to. He wanted his siblings._

 _..He wanted his mom._

 _But he wasn't aloud._

 _He wasn't_ aloud _to have anyone._

 _But he really_ needed _someone._

 _— — —_

Shouto was kept from social interactions for a long time. He knew how to handle them, though. Introduce himself, shake their hand, ask for their name. Easy, right?

Well, he never got to practice on an actual _person._ So he wasn't any good.

He came to a seemingly abandoned hero themed park after running away after another harsh day of training with his 'father.' He was bruised and sore all over, and he just couldn't stay in that suffocating environment any longer that night. So he ran.

He planned on going back. His dad would find him if he actually ran away. Right now, Endeavor was out patrolling, and would be patrolling all night. He actually talked with Fuyumi. A quick conversation, but it was the first he had talked to her in _years._ And he was happy he got too.

He sat down by a tree with his knees pulled to his chest. The park had nobody in it, so it was quiet. Not a deafening quiet like at his home, but peaceful. Silence except for the singing of birds and wind. Peaceful, peaceful silence.

Then he heard it.

" _Izu-kun!"_ An exasperated voice droned. His head snapped up, and He found himself staring at a pair of kids sitting on a bench. The girl looked his age. The boy was small and scrawny, with an adorable face that simbolized that of a child.

" _I told you I said no! They took it anyway!" The boy said back._

 _"Is that why you never eat? Izu-kun you should tell somebody!"_ The girl said in the same exasperated tone as before. The boy only sunk lower in his seat.

" _T-they need to eat, too! You give m-me food anyway.."_ The girl made an audible facepalm, but fondling smiled at the boy, who stopped cowering.

" _What am I going to do with you, Izu-kun?" The girl giggled._

Shouto found himself creeping closer to the pair, to the point where he was ten feet from the bench. Two heads snapped in his direction. After a minute, Ochako giggled and dragged Izuku off the bench. The notebook that was ever present on his lap fell off.

Shouto was frozen. Two kids were approaching him. Ohgod _ohgodohgodohgod._

"Hi! I'm Ochako Uraraka! People don't usually come to this park, what brings you here? Oh yeah, this is my friend!" The Girl nudged the greenette in front of her. Izuku stiffened.

"Introduce yourself, you dork!" Ochako snickered. Izuku 'eeped'.

"I'm I-Izuku Midoriya!" Shouto blinked at them. His first thoughts about Izuku were as followed; Was this kid's quirk the capability to channel sunshine? He then realized he was standing there staring at Midoriya with Ochako grinning like a maniac behind them.

"I'm Shouto. Nice to meet you both," he said. That came out better than expected. Izuku stood there, Ochako staring at him intently.

Silence. Deafening, this time.

"Wow, Izu-kun you're really a socially awkward dork!" Ochako rolled her eyes, ignoring the 'Hey' that Izuku squeaked out. "So, Shouto-kun, do you like heroes?"

He nodded. "I like All Might."

Izuku _lit up._

"Really!? I _love_ All Might! He's so strong and cool! Did you see the latest news where he took down the villain Drakon with one punch?! So many other heroes couldn't take him down, not even Endeavor! Did you see the time when—"

Shouto was mesmerized by the way Izuku spewed imformation in a rant, his eyes sparkling. Ochako just smiled goodnaturedly at her friend.

"Izuuuu~ You might scare him off if you keep mumbling," Ochako poked his cheek, and Izuku snapped out of hi so mumbling-stupor.

"O-oh my god! I'm so sorry!" A small smile grazed his lips.

"I actually found that quite informational, Izuku. Can we go sit down and maybe you can tell me more about what you know?" He truly was interested, he'd never had friends, at all, and wasn't aloud to watch the news.

If it was possible, Izuku's smile got wider, and he led Shouto to the bench where him And Ochako were sitting before.

They all started talking about heroes. Shouto enjoyed the part where Izuku trashed talked Endeavor the most, but that was besides the point.

Shouto was so happy he decided to run away from his problems that night. He was ecstatic when Ochako told him to meet at the same park the next day. He was even more happy when he ended up actually _befriending_ these people.

He was called 'Shouchan' now. And he thanked whoever had listened to his prayers and let him meet Ochako and Izuku (Or, the Sunshine incarnates, which he secretly calls them).

Shouto, for the first time in a while, felt happiness bloom in his chest.

— — —

Their little meetings continued, this time Shouto joined. He sometimes couldn't make it, as he had training with his father, but he tried. He was currently staring at Izuku's sleeping face as he leaned on Ochako's shoulder. He had fallen asleep at some point. Shouto was staring specifically at the dark circles under his eyes.

"He needs a doctor," Ochako suddenly said. Shouto arched an eyebrow. "Well there isn't anything wrong with him I just think he should probably see one.." Shouto had now turned to look at her.

"I do have a question, Ochako," Shouto found himself saying. Ochako reminded him of Fuyumi, in a way. She was like a big sister. She 'hmmed'. "Where does Izuku live? He doesn't talk about it much,"

"He's and orphan," she muttered sadly. Shouto blinked.

Izuku. Kind, selfless, Izuku was an orphan. No parents. It was..kinda hard to believe.

"..oh."

Ochako nodded. "I guess we're alike," Shouto said. Hearing this, Ochako frowned. "My mom left when I was six. She poured boiling water over my face because it looked like my father.." He explained. He began to talk about his situation; what Endeavor did to his mom, to him, to his siblings.

By by the time he was finished, Ochako looked at him in horror. He was ready for this reaction. For her to be repulsed.

"It's not unsightly," Ochako said confidently. "It makes you look like a warrior! Battle scars, y'know?"

Shouto blinked.

And he blinked again.

"..thanks, Ochako."

—

The next day, Izuku and Shouto were already at the park when Ochako came running to them, gasping and panting. She handed both of them a slip of paper.

"I want...you to read..these out loud," She said. "At the same time. But let me talk first," She said. The boys nodded, perplexed.

"Okay. I want to help you. Your both in tough situations, and you guys are basically my best friends. To me, you seem broken."

The boys opened the slip. "Now read it!" Ochako grinned.

Both Izuku and Shouto opened their mouths and said, "Broken and Unfixable both have different meanings."

— End —

 **( AN: Christ on a bike. I'm trying I swear. Was this any good? Feel free to leave a review or suggestions! Thank you for reading!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Mommy? When is Daddy coming back?" The younger Izuku tugged on his mother's sleeve. His mother turned to face him._

 _"Soon, sweetheart," she said, voice uneven and cracking. "Soon."_

 _Izuku seemed happy, hugging his mother's legs with a smile. "Yay! Daddy will be coming home soon!" He ran off to play with All Might figurines after that, leaving his mother to cook dinner._

Izuku was young, sure, but even he should've figured out that 'soon' meant 'never.'

— Chapter 3 —

"Hey, Ocha-chan," Izuku began. "You don't get homeschooled, so what's public school like?"

Izuku, living in an orphanage, was homeschooled like everybody else. The schooling wasn't _that_ good. But it was enough to keep him caught up with his age group. (He did a lot of other kid's work, but that didn't matter).

"Oh, that's right! You don't go to school," Ochako pressed a finger to her chin. "Well, public school is actually pretty cool! The food is okay, though. I like ramen better," Izuku giggled at that. Ramen was basically their everyday food.

"If you guys keep eating ramen like that, you're never going to get your neutrients," Shouto piped in from his place on the bench.

"What about you, Shouchan? You go to the same school as Ocha-Chan, do you have a different opinion?" Shouto pondered this. Ochako and Shouto had never seen each other in school, but since they met they decided to walk to the park together.

"I agree with Ochako. Besides the food part, I take my own," Izuku asked 'really?', which Shouto nodded too, as Ochako just muttered something about rich kids.

"Izuku, how is your schooling?" Shouto asked. Izuku blinked before settling back on his heels.

"It's cool. A lot of the older kids let me do their work for them, so it lets me stay ahead of my age group!" He stated proudly. Shouto sighed.

"..you realize that those people aren't using you to get out of work, right?" Izuku absentmindedly scratched at his cheek.

"..Yeah. But it helps me get smarter, so I don't mind!"

Ochako hummed. "Your orphanage doesn't sound like the best," Izuku sighed.

"You're probably right. But I'm kinda stuck there, a-aren't I.." Shouto and Ochako decided to drop it; Izuku looked a bit sad.

"Do you remember anyone from school, when you went, Izu-kun?" Ochako asked. Izuku paused in his sketching and looked up.

"Yeah! There was this guy named Katsuki Bakugou; I called him K-kacchan. We eventually stopped being friends, though."

"Bakugou...? Oh! He's that really loud kid in my class! With the explosion quirk! Ochako exclaimed, shooting finger guns at Izuku whilst thinking of a picture of a giant explodo-crab wearing loafers and exploding things around him. "Explodo McGee!"

That startled a laugh out of Izuku's and a small smile from Shouto.

 _"E-Explodo McGee!?"_

 _"_ Ochako, _no."_

"Ochako, yes." Ochako laughed at Shouto forlorn but still stoic-ish expression. "I'm so calling that for the rest of his life,"

"No Ochako he'd kill you—" Ochako only shrugged palms up in response, one again going into a small laughing fit.

"Okay, okay. What about Blasty McSplode?" Shouto asked. The two others looked at him in surprise. Ochako was grinning manically and Izuku's mouth was gaping open comically in surprise.

"I've got a name for you, Shouchan," Ochako began, ignoring the frantic waving of Izuku's hands. "Mr. Half And Half, the guy who can make hot or ice coffee."

Izuku groaned, while Shouto just accepted the silent challenge.

"GravityWhump, The Girl who destroys physics with the tips of her fingers."

"Ice Ice baby," Izuku snorted and Shouto Justin's looked indignant, but opened his mouth the speak again.

"Gravity WHOMST?"

"Zuko from Avatar 2.0."

This went on for five minutes, until Shouto just had to call it quits. He had no more insults. Izuku did an audible facepalm.

"Shouchan, Ocha-chan, _why?"_ The two collectively shrugged. Izuku inwardly and outwardly groaned, before collecting his notebooks and standing up. "I have to get back for dinner. Tell Kacchan I said hi! See you guys tomorrow!" He waved before jogging off to the sidewalks. They waved back.

"..Who's Zuko?"

"..Bring a laptop or something tomorrow. We're watching it,"

They did watch it. And Shouto was shocked to see that he did relate to the guy called Zuko.

— — —

Ochako wasn't one to hold grudges or even hate anyone. She thought she was incapable of doing that. Katsuki Bakugo was quite the acception, however.

"Hey, Explodo McGee!" She yelled after class to Bakugou. She could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. Maybe calling him that was a mistake. He turned, eyes twitching and a scowl on his face.

She he wondered if he ever smiled.

"What the heck did you call me, round face!?" He yelled. No use of inside voice. Was Izuku actually friends with him?

"I called you Bakugou," She answered. She saw Todoroki outside her classroom door, his brow raised as they locked eyes.

Bakugou had had two friends trailing behind him, both looked down on her with scowls. "Yeah, that's what I thought," He spat and turned to leave.

"Hey, Wait!" She called. Bakugou stopped, screamed 'What,' and smoke started emitting from his palms. "My friend Izuku told me to tell you hi!" Bakugou blinked, and then laughed. Todoroki now entered the classroom, his face pulled into a deep frown.

"That useless deku still thinks we're friends!? That's _priceless!_ "

Useless deku?

"Izu-kun isn't useless. His quirk is so strong! And he's an amazing person. But I doubt _you_ took time to even get to know him well," Ochako said, her voice dripping with venom.

"THAT NERD HAS A QUIRK NOW!?" Bakugou yelled. Ochako frowned. He didn't know that Izuku had a quirk?

No offense to Shouto, but Bakugou was on really thin ice right now. Izuku was the kindest person she'd ever met.

"He does." Ochako replied a-matter-o-factly. "It's really sad that you didn't know that as you _were_ friends."

Bakugou scoffed angrily, grabbing the collar of Ochako's shirt. She wasn't scared of him. Shouto now cautiously approached. Ochako saw his hands twitching.

"Take me to him. I want to see the nerd after all these years," Bakugou said, grinning. For some reason, both Shouto and Ochako did _not_ like the vibe it gave off.

— — —

They walked in silence, Shouto and Ochako weary of the ticking time bomb sauntering behind them. The temperature around them was a bit colder than it should be, signaling that Shouto was thinking the same thing.

They arrived to the park and they heard Bakugou tsk behind them, glaring at the park _even though it wasn't even a living thing._

Bakugou was..certainly a character, Todoroki thinks. During their walk to the park, he kept glancing behind him at the explodo boy(TM). He gave off really, really angry vibes.

"Izuku," he called at the small greenette who was scribbling in his notebook already. He looked up, and the light in his eyes seemed to diminish a bit.

"DEKU!" Bakugou suddenly propelled forward with his explosions— _Shouto thought they weren't allowed to use their quirks outside!?_

Both Ochako and Shouto stared at the spot where Bakugou was. They took a minute to access their predicament.

 _This definately was a mistake,_ was the collective thought process of the two. They watched as Izuku blinked a few times before stuttering, "K-kacchan!?"

"DONT CALL ME THAT! NOW TELL ME HOW THE HELL YOU HAVE A QUIRK!?" Bakugou yelled. Izuku looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"I-it came in after I-I left s-school so I didn't get to t-tell you..?" Bakugou sent an explosion down at Izuku, which didn't burn him but it did cause him to lose his balance. The air got surprisingly colder.

"Well. Round face over there told me that your quirk is pretty strong. I bet it isn't so let's fight right here, right now, deku!"

"E-ehhh!?" Izuku exclaimed. "N-NO! Kacchan we're not aloud to use quirks outside-"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!" Another explosion. Izuku flinched.

Just ahen Shouto was about to do something, Ochako confidently strided up to him. Her eyes seemed to say, 'I'd you hurt him, your new home will be the stratosphere.'

Shouto watched with a blank blank face ask she wrapped her arms around Bakugou's waist, used her quirk to make him weightless...

 _And then she freaking suplexed him._

Shouto was only really afraid of one person in his life; his father. But right now, he was pretty scared of Ochako.

 _And for a second, he pretty sure Bakugou was, too._

— — —

"Why did Kacchan come here?" Izuku asked when Ochako, quite politely, dragged Bakugou midair our of the park, and dropped him on his back outside. Aw even waved as he flounced home, obviously furious about being practically bested by a girl.

"We didn't think he was going to try and murder you first thing. I apologize, Izuku." Shouto said as he patted Izuku's mop of hair.

"He made a mistake trying," Ochako mumbled off to the side. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Ochako. Your aura suggests you about commit a homicide."

"I won't get caught."

"Ochako, please."

The two glared at each other. Neither backing down or looking away until a certain innocent greenette asked something.

"What's a homicide?"

Nobody told him.

— — —

"SHOUTO!" Ochako yelled as he entered the park the next day. He knew coming to the park with a black eye wasn't the best idea, but he needed to get out of the house again.

Izuku was snoring away against Ochako's shoulder and boy could he feel her glare from across the street. He was pretty tempted to run, in all honesty.

"What happened? Are you okay?!" She frantically asked as he approached. She would've moved if it weren't for problem child one sleeping on her shoulder.

He nodded. "I zoned out, and didn't block a punch." Ochako sighed. "It's fine."

"Shouchan, I don't think you understand _how not okay that is."_

"I'm used to it."

"Shoto that's not okay either." He only shrugged and sat down.

"I've been thinking," Shouto said. Rolling his eyes at the overexaggerated gasp that cane from Ochako, he continued. "When Explodo McGee was here, Izuku didn't know how to defend himself. Neither do you. And I think you guys should learn some simple self defense."

"..your saying you want us both to sign up for karate classes?" Ochako asked.

"No, I'm proposing that I teach you."

Of course, Ochako was all in for it. (They may or may not of had to force Izuku to join, claiming it was for his safety).

— — —

Aizawa Shouta pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long night out on patrol. He expected to stop a store robbery or two, maybe just capture a wanted villain, maybe.

Now, what he didn't expect was to find three kids in a park— at nine o'clock at night no less, practicing self defense with the useage of quirks. Being a hero, he really was supposed to give them a warning about using their quirks in public.

But he hung back in a tree, watching them. (It wasn't stalkerish, he was a stealth hero, that was his job).

He watched with a small pang of interest as one of the boys, probably about seven judging by his height, blasted the taller boy back with what looked like telekinesis. After doing this, they all started discussing how Izuku could use his quirk depending on where somebody would grab him.

Aizawa really doubts that the split haired one was technically liscened to be teaching this, but they weren't doing any harm.

And Aizawa just didn't really care.

But he'd already dubbed names for them; because he just knew that they would be causing trouble in the future.

Problem child one, two, and three.

There was only one hour of patrol left. And by gods, he really needed coffee.

— — —

Shouto was sent back again. Something tells Izuku that he's getting better, from they way Ochako smiles at him. "It's getting late, we'll walk you back to your orphanage, Izuku." Todoroki said, Ochako nodded along.

"Oh no, it's fine. I-I can take care of myself," Izuku countered with a shaky grin. Ochako and Shouto shared a knowing look.

"Pleeeasee Izuzu?" Ochako pleaded. Izuku sighed. He knew he couldn't win an argument against Ochako. The trio began walking out of the park. Ochako and Todoroki made small talk, while Izuku tried to commit the self defense moves to memory.

They were passing a corner store when all at once the glass exploded. Izuku was drawn out of his thoughts in an instant.

A villain, probably a small time thug, jumped out from the store, it's eyes wild and crazed. The persons eyes were obviously panicked, and as soon as he saw the trio, he lashed out.

His arm elongated, the limbs cracking and shifting until the arm was three times as large. It rose above them.

"Look out—" Todoroki began to yell, but Izuku was already on it. He raised his hands, purely by instinct to defend himself and not get squished, and reversed the polarity of his telekinesis to send a wave at him. The arm that was coming down was thrown backwards. The man yelped, the huge arm retracting to its normal state.

This person didn't look sane. He soon lashed out again, the arm coming from the side again. Todoroki froze the arm halfway.

But the thing's arm broke out of the ice effortlessly. Shards of it flew everywhere. Izuku and Ochako were shaking, Shouto, trying to stay strong for his friends, put on a straight face.

"Izuku, look out!" Shouto screamed again, and Izuku used his telekinesis just in time To stop the arm and push it back.

"Release!" Debris fell onto of the villain's head as Ochako pressed her shaking fingers together. She was still scared, but her friends were fighting, so she had to fight, too!

Izuku was about to congratulate her, when a shadow raised over him. He was rooted to the ground. He waited for the impact.

His friends screamed his name.

The impact never came.

— — —

Aizawa didn't know who he was more angry at. The three problem children, who didn't run when they saw the villain jump out of a window, or the villain himself for attacking defenseless kids.

His scarf wrapped around the villains arm, pulling off balance. With a startled cry, another arm came at him. Another side of his scarf wrapped around the other arm and pulled them together.

Aizawa then hen put one foot on the villains back and slammed his head hard enough on the road for him to conk out.

He he sighed in irritation, called the police to take care of this, and then he turned to the cowering children

— — —

Ochako, Izuku, and Shouto all knew that they had messed up. So, now they sat in a police office with a pretty angry underground hero, three very angry parents, (Ochako was glaring hatefully at Endeavor), and a police officer.

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose, that was already pretty red, and stared at the children staring downcast into their laps. They knew they were in trouble. Good.

Izuku opened his mouth, but Ochako clamped his mouth shut. Yeah, he was probably going to be the most problematic problem child there ever was with the way he just used his quirk without a care if he got hurt. A no self-preservation matyr.

They got chewed out; but were left off with a warning. The girl left with her parents, and the boy left with his dad. (Whomst he did not like. Wasn't it illegal to be burning trash?)

The smaller boy sighed before getting up. When they got the name of the children and called their parents, the boy had none.

"Kid , where are your parents?" He asked before he closed the door. Izuku turned around. He was half in awe from meeting Erasurehead, half terrified for his life because Jesus Christ he was scary.

"I don't have any," He answered and then quickly scurried out, leaving no explanation. Aizawa burried his head in his arms.

"Somebody get me a god dang coffee."

— — —

After the whole ordeal, the trio didn't meet at the park for a week.

 **(AN: That took longer than expected. A few notes; SaveTodo2k18, DekuProtecctionSquad, and hOLY COW HOW DID I GET SO MANY FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES?! TANK YOU! ((Leave a review? :D)) Also, do you guys think Izuku should still get OFA? Let me know :3**


	4. Chapter 4

— Chapter 4 —

Shouto was really trying not to cower as his father picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Who were those people? Are they your _friends_ Shouto?" His father spat, his voice holding enough venom to send a normal ten year old running for his mother down the hallway.

But Shouto wasn't most kids.

He stayed stoic and neutral, voiding any emotion that would give him away. "I was heading home and happened to see people getting attacked. I only did what you would do."

"And yet you didn't use you fire. You would've won and not let that villain get the best of you and you would've won," his father spat back as he dropped him not-so-gracefully onto the ground. Shouto bit down on his tongue to keep from retorting.

"Now go change. I expect you to be down in the training room in five minutes."

Shouto glared at his father as he stomped down the hallway, and then raced to his room to get changed.

— — —

Shouto half-heartedly blocked a punch and ducked under a jab to his head. Don't get him wrong, he really was trying to take the sparring match seriously; his mind was just else where.

He though back to how Izuku and Ochako were shaking in fear as the villain attacked all of them. He thought about how, despite being frightened, still fought.

Frightened brown and green eyes flashed into his mind again, and he delivered a harsher kick than normal to his father's ribs. He then dived out of the way of another roundhouse punch coming his way.

What would've happened if Izuku didn't have a telekinetic quirk? What if the villain attacked Ochako instead? They both would've been hurt, without the fighting reflexes that he had. That fact only made Shouto's idea to start teaching them his own way stronger.

He he should stop thinking about the 'what ifs'. But he can't.

Shouto almost— _almost_ bit his tongue when harsh punch was delivered to his ribs, sending him down the the floorboards.

"We are in a battle, Shouto! Your mind is wandering," his father spat as Shouto regained his composure. "You can't be worried about those people you saved. There are always casualties. People getting harmed doesn't matter!"

Shouto stared at his father in utter disbelief. Didn't matter?

 _What if Izuku and Ochako were killed?_

It was far fetched, sure. But it could've happened. If the villain was somebody else, somebody worse..

..then Izuku and Ochako very well could have died.

"..casulalties don't matter?" Shouto could feel his emotionless facade beginning to melt. He glared at his father, rage filled heterochromatic eyes staring into harsh sky blue ones.

 _Ochako and Izuku could have died, if the situation was different. If Erasurehead didn't show up, and if the villain was somebody like the hero killer._

"Being a hero isn't about the fame. It's about saving people. _What you just said is exactly why your not a hero."_

Endeavor looked down on his son with renewed anger. "Shouto—"

"Your not a hero."

 _You'll never be one, Endewhore._

Ochako must be rubbing off on me, Shouto thinks.

Endeavor, furious for his son for talking like this to him, pulled his fist back. "SHOUTO, YOU ARE MY SON! MY MASTERPIECE—"

"I AM MY OWN PERSON!"

The fist came at him.

And Shouto burst into flames.

— — —

Ochako stared down at her lap as her parents stared at her. She could tell they weren't really mad, just scared. They were afraid when they got the call, and rushed over as quick as they could.

Ochako was there, the same guilty expression on the other two boys as she stared at her lap. The shortest must've been Izuku, the tallest Shouto, as Ochako had talked about them a lot.

"Ochako, we're not mad. We were just scared for you. You understand, right?" Her father said gently. Ochako nodded. "We do want to know why you tried to fight the villain."

She finally drew her eyes up from her lap. She thought of the events of the previous night. She remembered Izuku's terrified eyes but how he raised his hands anyway to fight for both her and Shouto.

She remembered the way her mind was just screaming at her to _do something_ and how her body seemed to move on it's own. How she pressed her shaking fingers together to try and help, though it didn't really do anything.

She remembered being _scared._

But not only for herself.

Scared for Izuku. Scared for Shouto.

She needed to be strong. She needs to be their _hero._

Because heroes save people. And she made a vow to herself to save them.

"Because that's what heroes do," Ochako answered. And as if reading her father's mind, she continued. "I know I'm not a hero yet. And I won't be for a while, but you don't need a lisence to be _some one's_ hero. You don't need a lisence to _save_ people."

Ochako took a deep breath. "And I made a promise to myself to save them. And I have _never_ broken a promise."

Her father smiled. Which really wasn't the reaction she was expecting. She blinked. "You sure are their hero, Ochako. Just please try to get away from the villain _before_ you use your quirk to defend yourself. Okay?"

She gave him a hundred watt smile. "You got it, daddy!"

Her family spent tent the rest of the evening watching old movie tapes.

— — —

Izuku knew that he wasn't making curfew, so he had ended sleeping outside in an alleyway. He would make it back in for breakfast.

As he settled down on the ground to sleep, he heard something that sounded like footsteps. His eyes snapped open.

Was it another another villain?

"H-hello?" He called.

The alleyway wasn't bad, it wasn't that dirty and was illuminated with street lamps. He looked to the right and saw a woman, probably about thirty walking up to him.

The woman had a short cut of black hair with two strands framing a sharp-featured face. She had grey eyes that were curious and friendly. Izuku only stared. She now stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Heya, Kid," She said with a small wave. Izuku opened his mouth, nothing came out, so he settled for a weak wave back. "Whatcha doing out here so late? I mean, I've seen a lot of homeless kids, but you don't look like one."

The woman moved to sit down next to him.

"I actually l-live in an orphanage. I-I just missed curfew.." He mumbled. The woman hummed.

"Makes sense. Why'd ya miss your curfew?" She asked, Izuku thought back to the villain attack Andy visibly tensed.

"My friends and I were walking home, but we ended up getting attacked by a villain. Then we had to go to a police deparment since we used our quirks, and that took a while. By the time I got back, it was past curfew.."

The woman once again hummed. "I don't get why we got in trouble for using our quirks! We would've gotten hurt if we didn't use our quirks. I don't understand.." Izuku mumbled.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I agree with you, kid."

Izuku stared. There was a beat.

"What's your name, kid?"

"..Izuku."

"Well, Izuku. You look like your about to pass out." The woman chuckled. Izuku vaguely felt a hand pressing his hand to her shoulder.

And Izuku was out like a light.

— — —

When Izuku woke up, he was laying on the ground with his hands under his head as a makeshift pillow. He sat up, ignoring the slight crick in his neck and looked around for the woman.

He saw nothing, and his stomach dropped. He continued to get up with he felt something that was covering him fell off his legs. So, Izuku picked it up.

It was the woman's jacket.

Upon closer inspection, Izuku discovered that it was a black zip-up hoodie. Ironically, the hood had rabbit ears.

Izuku smiled fondly and put it on, shivering at the sudden warmth. He hadn't gotten a gift from anyone in a while. The hoodie was a bit big on him. Well, pretty big on him, actually. It reached down to mid-thigh and the sleeves hung down his hands.

Nonetheless, Izuku really like it.

He walked to the orphanage.

— — —

The first thing that greeted him was chatter. So breakfast was going on. Maybe he'd get some and be overlooked by the people who usually steal it. Luck wasn't usually on his side, but he could hope.

"Izuku! There you are!" A voice called out his name. He turned, standing there was the headmaster

 _Did he know about him missing curfew? He usually didn't notice if anyone did!_

 _"_ There you are! There's somebody here for you. Come, follow me," The headmaster said and started walking. Izuku did not know anyone who would be there's asking for _him._ Maybe Ochako? But did she know what orphanage he was in?

He was so stuck in his thoughts that we hadn't noticed that they had made it to the office.

He opened the door and Izuku walked in.

He came face to face with the woman from last night.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. The woman laughed and walked around the desk. She knocked on his head.

"I'm adopting you, idiot." The woman said. Izuku started in disbelief, the words stolen from his throat. That only made the woman's smile grow wider. "I actually knew Inko and have been trying to locate you. I did a few months ago, and have been trying to adopt you since. As soon as I saw that curly head of yours in the alleyway, I knew you were Inko's son, all right."

Izuku continued staring. There was a beat.

Then, Izuku crashed into her and started to sob. The woman kneeled down to hug him easier and wrapped her arms around him.

Izuku, voice strained and hitching, mumbled a broken 'Thank you'.

— — —

Shouto wasn't ashamed of what he said. Before he met Ochako and Izuku, we wouldn't have ever _dreamed_ of saying that to his father's face. Even as he layed on the floor, bruises and mild burns covering his body, he was smiling.

Fuyumi came crashing into the training room with first aid, yelling out his name. She dropped next to him. Upon seeing his smile, she froze.

But then, she immediately got to work.

A few minutes later, Fuyumi sat back on her heels. "You're going to have to sit up if you want me to finish treating you," She said. Shouto groaning inwardly.

Pain erupted through his sore muscles as he forced himself to sit up. Fuyumi then set to work treating a minor burn on his opposite shoulder.

Fuyumi finally stopped, and started putting away her supplies. "Do you need help getting back to your room?"

Shouto nodded, saying nothing as she wrapped an arm around his waist and put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't know what you did, but father was furious. He said he won't be back until tomorrow at five. He's probably going to his agency."

Shouto hummed. "You really should be careful, Shouto."

Fuyumi opened the door to his room and helped him to the mat. She walked out with a small wave.

Shouto was left again to silence. Deafening, suffocating silence.

— — —

A week past after the ordeal with the villain. In that week, all of them realized something.

Ochako realized that she _is_ somebody's hero.

Shouto discovered that not _everyone's hero._

And Izuku discovered that there are more _heroes_ out there than he realized.

Now at the park, the three stared at at each other. There was a beat. Then—

"I'm sorry!"

There was another beat.

"If I—"

"It was my fault for—

"I'm sorry for not protecting—"

They all stared at each other. Then broke down laughing. Even Shouto. When the laughter died down, Ochako walked closer.

"Water under the bridge. Now, I haven't seen you guys in a week! What's been going on?"

"Well, I trashed talked my dad," Shouto said, and Ochako whooped while Izuku stifled his laughter.

"YEAH!" She exclaimed.

The rest of the afternoon was lost to friendly chatter, laughter, and jokes.

Progress.

— — —

 _"I don't like them. Cheaters. Cheaters cheaterscheaters!" A crash. The sound of something behind thrown echoed through the dark place._

 _"You must calm down—"_

 _"Kurogiri." The hand man said. "I want you to keep tabs on those kids— those, those **cheaters.** " _

_"Yes, Tomura-Sensei."_

 _—_ End —

 **( Oof. Sorry this sucks, I wanted to get this out. Also, I'm thinking of making a RWBY and My hero Academia fanfic with the my hero academia characters as the RWBY characters :D. Also, I might update this with a picture of the person who adopted Izuku if I get time :D. Leave a review if you'd like :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

(Time **for a time skip children. The trio /family/ are now twelve. Izu is still short BC this is my fic and I get a say in some things x3 (oml fluff everywher s)**

 _"I want to be a hero because it had always been my dream, I will save people with a smile!"_

 _"I want to be a hero to save people and make my parents happy and give them an easy life!"_

 _"I will be a hero because it's_ my _dream, not my old man's will."_

 _—_ Chapter 5, two years later —

Yukio was interesting to say the least. She was optimistic, loud, and overly kind. (And aggressive, but don't tell her Izuku said that.) He was really glad that she adopted him, escpecially because she knew his mom. He had yet to ask about that, though.

He was currently sitting at the table eating miso soup as Yukio scrolled through her phone. "Hey, Izu. Look," she flashed the screen to him. On the screen, it was an news piece about how a hero, Ingenium, saved two citizens from a falling piece of debris knowing the villain would use this time to get away.

He pointed his chopsticks at the phone and squinted. "This is exactly what a hero should be."

Yukio gave a hearty laugh at that. "How would you know, Kid? Have you been out beating up villains as a hobby without my say~" Izuku, mustering up the most deadpan face he could, glared at her.

"Doing that only makes you look younger. Wish I'd have your charms," Izuku threw his arms up into the air in exasperation, inadvertently making his chopsticks go flying to the other side of the room.

"At least I'm not twenty-five and look seventeen!" Izuku said. Yukio did a sarcastic frown.

"Kid that's good for us older folk. You however are not supposed to be that short. Maybe you need to see a doctor. But then again, he'd probably look over you because he expects a twelve year old," Yuki said.

Izuku tried to to say something multiple times, but failed horrendously. So, he settled with, "If I had my chopsticks I would have stabbed your eyes out by now."

Yukio _cackled. "_ You're too nice." Izuku groaned again.

"You're the most insufferable person i've ever met," Izuku deadpanned. Yuki feigned a gasp.

"You wound me."

" _You have a relflex quirk how is that possible."_ Izuku only got a palms up shrug. He slammed his head back on the table and slurped the rest of his soup as the doorbell wrang.

"I bet you it's Ochako." Yuki called as he walked down the hallway. Izuku shook his head.

"And I bet it's Shouto." He retorted and swung open the door. It was Ochako. She waved enthusiastically and didn't wait to wrap the curly haired shorty in a hug, which he fully returned.

"You made me lose a bet, Ocha-chan" He pouted up at his friend, who just giggled. He stepped back and took in her appearance. Her usual bob cut was in a bun with the two strands that usually framed her face still there, and she wore leggings and a galaxy sweatshirt.

He's the one that bought her it for her last birthday.

"Hey, Yuki!" Ochako waved to the black haired woman sitting at the table with her feet up, calling her the nickname that Ochako stuck on her. The woman gave a lazy wave back.

Over the the past two years, Ochako grew three inches, while Izuku only grew one and a half, so of course the girl was still three whole inches taller than him. And hell if Shouto didn't tease him for it.

"Come in." Izuku said and stepped aside, ignoring the scoff that came from Yukio. Ochako flashed him one more smile before walking in. Yukio and Ochako immediately started talking.

There was a beat of silence from Izuku.

Then he put up his hood (It had bunny ears, the one Yukio let him keep)...

..then he screeched when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He he turned around to see a smug-looking Shouto. And he glared. "Don't do that. Please." Shouto just chuckled.

"Why not? It made you screech like a little girl," Shouto said, feigning his innocence. Izuku glared harder.

"Yukio is rubbing off on you." He settled for. Shouto just rolled his eyes and coolly stuck his hands in his jeans.

"She's rubbing off on all of us."

Izuku groaned as he joined Ochako on the couch. Yuki sipped from her mug. A very, very slow sip of tea. She flicked the mug forward them.

"Izu, you gathered your honorary siblings here for something. And that something is from me. So, what do you want?" Yukio started. Izuku only gaped, about to retort when, " _They are basically your honorary siblings don't argue,"_ so he just snapped his mouth shut.

On each side of him, Ochako cackled and Shouto did a facepalm.

"You guys are better than my siblings," Shouto said, and received a wack on the head from Ochako, who reached over Izuku to do so.

"Hey Shouto why don't you explain?" Ochako volunteered, having that aura of her's out again. Izuku nodded at him.

With a long, tired, and exasperated sigh, he began.

"Well, I've been teaching Ochako and Izuku how to defend themselves at the park we meet up at. You know, how to punch, block, kick, that stuff.

Yukio raised an eyebrow.

"Aaand we were scolded by a hero because I'm not old enough nor lisenced to teach.." He wasn't wrong. Erasurehead really didn't like them. "So we were wondering if you could take over teaching us."

Yukio took another long sip of her tea. "No." Their faces fell. "I won't teach you self defense, I'll teach you how to fight." She pointes a mug in Shouto's direction. "And you can help. Since apparently your burning piece of garbage dad forced you since you were young, so all the more reason too."

Shouto actually smiled. He loved people that could trash talk his dad. His friends cheered.

Friends.

The word felt so foreign but _right._

"Now Izuku, go to the grocery store and take your friends with you," Yuki got up and handed him money and a list.

"But they're _guests!"_ Izuku protested. Yukio just sighed.

"I'm going to be teaching you how to fist fight. This is the least you can do for me." Izuku sighed dejectedly as Ochako and Shouto set their traveling bags down.

"Alright! First adventure of the day, grocery shopping!" Ochako exclaimed as they made their way out the door.

"Please don't make this sound like a cheesy anime for seven year olds, Ochako." Shouto retorted as he steered a unhappy Izuku away from the ledge and down the stairs.

Back in their apparent, Yukio tsked and sighed.

— — —

"Izuku—"

"Death arms is so cool too but he couldn't beat All Might in a fight; he doesn't have a chance. Maybe Best Jeanist? No All Might would be able to break out of his bonds probably—"

"Izu-kun?"

"— Erasurehead could erase his quirk but he's still buffer than him by a long shot. Midnight could win because she could put him to sleep but if he doesn't breathe it— mmpft!"

Ochako's hand slapped his mouth shut. He blinked before blushing deep red. "S-sorry!" He squeaked.

They were currently walking to the nearest grocery store, and Shouto asked Izuku what hero has the best chance against All Might. Which inevitably ended in Izuku muttering up a storm in the middle of the street.

Ochako smiled at her friend. "As much as I like to hear you talk, I had to steer you away from a few polls, Izu-kun. Save the muttering for later."

Shouto pat his shoulder as Izuku muttered a muffled apology.

"Here we are!" Ochako said enthusiastically as she opened the door to the shop. The two boys followed each looking at the section of the grocery list that they ended up with. "We'll meet back here when we've got the stuff so Izuku can pay for everything together."

They nodded and grabbed a shopping basket and set off to different sections of the store. Izuku went into the canned goods isle, dropped a couple of boxes of instat ramen in, and continued on his way.

He he spotted a falling pickle jar, his hand reflexively shooting out to catch it. It stopped mid-air as he switched on his telekinesis. He lifted it, and found a man staring at him.

He wasn't repulsed by his appearance, just a bit surprised. The man had raggedy blonde hair, sunken eyes, and a thin skeletal form.

"You almost dropped this, wouldn't want you paying for a broken jar," Izuku said as he carefully handed the man the pickle jar he saved.

"Ah, thank you, young man. Say, what's your quirk, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh! Advanced Telekinesis." Izuku stated proudly. The man nodded.

"You seem to have a pretty good handle on it, my boy," the blonde said and stuck out his hand. "Toshinori Yagi."

Izuku happily shook his hand. "I-Izuku Midoriya, sir! Nice to meet you Toshinori-San." Toshinori nodded and turned to walk away, he then turned his head back. The boy's quirk was powerful, and he was just curious.

"Do you wish to become a hero?" Izuku grinned, his eyes closing from how wide his smile was.

"With all my heart!"

A bony hand was placed on his shoulder. "Then keep working toward your dream." He said. Which Midoriya firmly nodded to. He then waved and disappeared down the isle.

— — —

Izuku handed the clerk the yen that they owed, handed the majority of the bags to Shouto, and split the other half between him and Ochako.

"That was an experience," Ochako muttered. Izuku raised an eyebrow. "I actually wrestled with somebody when they tried to steal my creamy chicken flavored ramen noodles."

Izuku choked, and Shouto would have face palmed if it weren't for all the bags in his hands. Ochako only shrugged.

"I don't know why they would. The pork flavored is the best!" Izuku declaimed.

"Not ah!"

"Please don't argue about the different flavors of ramen it's concerning." Izuku sputtered and pulled up his bunny eared hood again. Ochako pulled up hers.

"Hey Shouchan," Izuku started. "Have you watched Star Wars?" He asked. Shouto frowned at him.

"Why would stars be going to war with eachother?"

Ochako quite literally cackled while their resident cinnamon roll just shook his head. Then, very slowly, turned their heads to eachother.

"MOVIE MARATHON TIME!"

"You wouldn't."

— — —

"I can't believe you've done this."

Shouto was currently nestled in between Izuku and Ochako as the first 'Star Wars' movie just started to play. The popcorn boll was on his lap since he was in the middle, and Ochako and Izuku thought it was a great idea to build a blanket fort.

"Shut up, Shou. Movie's starting," Ochako said, popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth. He reluctantly shut up. They could vaguely hear Yukio putting away the remaining grocery's.

And soon, he was lost in the movie.

The first past quickly, as did the second. They were halfway through the third when Yuki called them over for dinner.

"You're rewatching Star Wars?" She asked as soon as everybody was situated. Izuku nodded and stuffed another piece of pork in his mouth.

"Hey Shouto, how come you were able to join us in our sleepover today? Your training was cancelled?" Ochako asked. He shook his head.

"My dad's on a small tour in America." Izuku hummed through his chopstickes. " I'm glad he's gone for the week."

Yukio snorted. "I bet. He should really bring down his ego, it honestly suffocates people." Shouto nodded to this too.

"So should Bakugou," Ochako chimed in. They all concurred with her.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure you damaged it a little when you suplexed him, though." Yukio choked on a piece of pork, coughing until she gulped down water.

"You freaking _suplexed_ him?! Oh that is _rich. "_ She wiped an invisible tear from her eye. "This is something I need to hear."

"Bakugou was patronizing Izuku and refused to leave, so I use my quirk on him and suplexed him!" Ochako said happily. Yukio looked pointedly at Izuku with a sly grin that scared Izuku to no end.

"That," she pointed at Ochako. "Is how you make use of your quirks," she then pointed at Izuku. "And That is what height your not supposed to be at twelve."

Izuku threw yet another pair of chopsticks across the room. "For the love of—"

"She's right Izu~" Ochako teases, Shouto nodding along. Izuku blinked. And he blinked again.

"Shou, get me a new pair of chopsticks please."

"Use the force."

"I _have_ the force." A draw in the kitchen opened, and Izuku made a pair of chopsticks fly over to him, whilst not breaking eye contact with Shouto.

"...let the force be with you."

Izuku threw his chopsticks.

— — —

Shouto was asleep on a spare Futon, Ochako was on her phone (The one Shouto got her, using his dad's credit card of course).

Izuku was on the balcony, staring off into the Star covered night sky. His elbows her on the ledge, and he leaned into them. It was peaceful up her.

"Izuku?"

 _"Ochako,_ he realized.

"Are you okay?" He turned to face her, a genuine smile on his face. He nodded and took his arms off the ledge.

"Y-yep! Did I wake you?" He asked, eyes following her as she leaned on the wall next to him.

"Nah. You just seemed like you had something on your mind," she said with a small shrug.

"I'm just happy that my life is normal now," he said. "I really thought I was going to be stuck there forever. But then I met you," Ochako stared at him.

"Meeting you led to meeting Shouto, and now you guys are my best friends! I even basically have a mom now. Like a normal kid.

"I guess you could say that you really saved me Ochako. And Broken and Unfixable really do have different meanings." Ochako was grinning now. "So thank you. Both you and Shouto really changed my life."

Ochako looked at him. "That's what heroes do, Izu."

— End —

 **( eyyy. This is unedited I'm tired as heck. Also, I have decided that Izuku is going to get OFA but I have no idea if I should change how it works because of Izuku's quirk, or just let him have the telekinesis but use OFA like actual cannon Izuku. If you have any suggestions, let me know :3. Also either next chapter or after that will be the end of pre-cannon and on with the action! Thanks for reading, leave a review if you want :D!)**


	6. Chapter 6

_A video played in_ the _background and Izuku kept his gaze focused on the screen. His wide doe eyes seemed to marvel at the large, opposing figure emerged from the overturned bus, carrying multiple civilians on his shoulder. Fire raged in the background, firefighters rushed to and from, and yet, the figure still wore a unwavering smile._

 _"This guy has saved over a hundred people and it hasn't even been fifteen minutes!" Somebody behind the camera exclaimed. The tall man continued stomping up the bus, unconscious people in his arms._

 _"Have no fear, for I am here!"_

 _Izuku bounces iin his seat, fists shaking in anticipation. He swiveled around to find his mother, watching him. "I'm going to be a hero just like him! Do you think I can be a hero too?"_

 _His mother put on a smile that was horribly, disgustingly fake. "It has always been your dream, Izuku.." Izuku's grin grew wider. "..but there is a small chance that you won't get a quirk."_

 _Izuku's grin fell, the light in his eyes diminishing at those words. The video was long forgotten, blurred words in the otherwise suffocating silence that costed the bedroom._

 _Not even his mom thought he could do it. Was he really so weak?_

 _—_ Chapter 6, two years later —

"Now that you're in the final year of middle school, it's time to be looking at high schools. " The teacher said in the same monotone and bland voice of any other teacher. Most of the class groaned. "I _could_ pass out the high school forms. But who am I kidding, I know you all want to go into the hero course!"

The papers flew into the air, the class— well, most of them, decided to giddily show off their quirks. "Yes,yes. You've all got some pretty interesting quirks. Now settle down, no quirks in class!"

"Oi," a farmiliar arrogant tone droned out. "Teach, don't put me in with these bunch of losers," a chorus of 'you think your better than us Katsuki!?' rang out (Which Ochako may of snickered at,) and he, of course, ignored it and went on.

"I'm the only person who actually has potential, here. I'm gonna apply to U.A and become number one!" He proclaimed.

Ochako and Shouto snuck a glance over at Izuku as he slumped in his seat.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya? Weren't you going to apply to U.A, too?"

 _Way to call me out,_ Izuku thought with dismay.

Bakugou froze, Ochako had that muderous aura out again, Shouto caused a small shift in temperature, and Izuku honestly just wanted to freaking book it. Maybe take a ride up to seattle? But he doesn't own a motor bike.

With a war cry of, 'DEKUUUU!' Bakugou hopped out of his seat and slammed a simultaneously exploding hand onto his desk, causing the unsuspecting boy to fly backwards.

"You think somebody as stupid as you can get into U.N?! Hah! Not even a busted D-lister would take you!"

Izuku, images of his past experiences with Bakugou, scrambled back until he hit the wall. He blinked, and then started to frantically wave his hands. "T-there's no harm in t-trying right?"

 _Dang it, he stuttered. He thought he got rid of that habit._ "TRYING!?—" The scream was then— thankfully, cut off as a certain devil-may-care girl that would absolutely love to send a certain angry Pomeranian to the atmosphere,(But is not aloud too, cutesy of Izuku,) put a hand on the ash blonde's shoulder.

Bakugou turned, snarled, daw his life flash before his eyes, and glared at the shorter girl. "Hah—!? What do you think your doing roundface!?"

As this happened, Shouto stayed at his seat, trusting his best friend to take care of the situation.

"Stopping you," the girl replied simply. Bakugou's glare hardened, if that was possible. (It was.)

"What are you, my mom!? I don't even listen to my _own_ mom!"

"Well I guess I'm your new mom because you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not."

A chorus of 'oohs' rang out. There was a beat. And then..

"I'L KILL—"

"Alright, back to your seats everyone. Settle down,"

Bakugou slounced over to his desk and fell into his seat, glaring at Izuku, Ochako walked _backwards_ to her desk and sat down normally, glaring at Bakugou, Izuku just sighed and faced the front, and Shouto was absolutely done.

..Yeah, this was going to be a long day.

— — —

"We're not done, Deku."

Izuku stiffened almost immediatly, his Hero Analysis For The Future Vol13 hovering just over the bag. "Kacchan—"

"I said don't friggin' call me that!"

As usual, Bakugou was trailed by his two goons who each had equally terrifying grins marking their faces. Izuku only stared, trying to keep his breathing leveled and praying that Ochako and Shouto got to the classroom soon.

He could only stand there helplessly as Bakugou ripped the notebook from his grasp. He thought about fighting back; he really did. But he was just _petrified._ Like any other time he's come face to face with Bakugou, he ended up bruised, burned, and shaking.

Izuku didn't know why he was so scared. He shouldn't be. He fought against a villain at ten years old and didn't hesitate this much. So why the hell was Bakugou so different?

Maybe because he tormented him for years. Maybe it was because he always hurt him every freaking chance he got. Maybe it was because he enjoyed listening to somebody inevitably weaker and smaller than him beg and plead for him to just _stop._

Izuku never knew the exact reason. But he did come to fear the sound of explosions.

"Hero Analysis For The Future Volune Thirteen! Hah?! Is this a joke!?" He held up the notebook mockingly high, (Izuku was only five foot on the dot). He tried reaching for the notebook again.

"You should start realizing that your dreams will _never come true."_

"K-Kacchan give me my notebook back!" Izuku yelled, finally finding his voice. Bakugou just laughter.

"Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll help you realize that _you can never become a hero."_

The words hurt. He's heard them so many times. But they hurt _so much more_ coming from the person who he uses to look up to. The person he used to marvel at. Who he'd actual though of as a best friend.

Light emitted from Bakugou's palms. Eyes widening in realization, Izuku opened his mouth to scream. "Kacchan, No—"

A explosion made him flinch back. Izuku could only stare in absolute horror as smoke rolled off the cover in waves. The now sheen white and blue cover of the notebook was now charred with black.

A wordless squeak escaped Izuku as Bakugou tossed the notebook out the window like it was absolutely nothing.

Like he hadn't been working on that one notebook for so long.

Like both Ochako and Shouto hadn't pulled some money from both their savings to get him it for his last birthday.

Like it didn't mean _anything_ to him.

Izuku only stared at the open in absolute shock and horror. A minute went by, and none said a word. Then, he was shot straight back into reality when a burning hot hand was placed on his shoulder.

Bakugou was smiling. _reaking smiling._

"Don't even think of applying to U.A, nerd."

Izuku's breath hitche. He tried to speak, but only soundless squeaks came out. Then, all at once, Bakugou and his friends turned to leave. "Actually, there might be one way for you to become a hero..."

Bakugou craned his neck back at him. And Izuku actually looked at him.

"...take a swan dive off the roof of a building, and hope for a better quirk in your next life!"

Izuku could only stare, hands and shoulders shaking violently, eyes blurring with unshed tears. Bakugou turned back around.

And the slap that echoed through the room was absolutely enthralling.

Izuku watched with wide eyes as Ochako stood there, hand still shaking in mid air and breathing heavily. She could _not_ believe what she just heard. Bakugou only stared, and once again, Shouto could see fear flash in his eyes.

Shouto was standing behind her, eyes equaling holding as much fury. Ice caked his fingertips, the room getting ice cold in mere seconds.

"How dare you." Bakugou opened his mouth, but was quickly interrupted. "How. F-ing. Dare. You."

Ochako took another step closer and stared directly into Bakugou's eyes. "Izuku has never done any thing to you except admire and praise you! He thought you were is best friend! He put _trust_ in you! And what do you give him back?!"

She didn't give time to answer. "You _beat_ him. You _burned_ him. He was bruised and scraped coming home _every single day_ and put on a _fake smile_ because he didn't want your sorry self getting in trouble!

"You call yourself a hero, Bakugou!? You call _yourself_ a _hero,_ Bakugou?! Heroes don't tell people to kill themselves! Heroes don't hit people for sick kicks! You're not a hero Bakugou. Even if your superior complex gets into U.A and you _actually_ graduate, you will _never_ be a hero, Bakugou. A lisence and paper will never change that fact that you, Katsuki Bakugou,"

"Are a bully!"

— — —

Bakugou, Shouto, and Izuku could only stare in horrified shock. Ochako had literally rendered Bakugou speechless. He stood there, twitching involuntarily and breathing heavily as he glared daggers into the girl.

Ochako glared right back.

"Leave." Ochako whispered, watery eyes staring at Bakugou, not backing down. Shouto took this time to sneak over to Izuku's side.

The boy was shaking. Green eyes horror stricken and wide. He put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, using his other hand to rub his back in an attempt to coax him back to reality.

"Leave, Bakugou."

Bakugou scoffed, still absolutely speechless, and walked out of the classroom. His head was down, for once. Ochako then walked over to Izuku.

"Ocha—"

"He deserves it. Actually, he deserves more than a slap. If only there was a way to make him feel all the pain he caused you all at once," Ochako grumbled. Izuku wasn't numb any more, but Shouto kept rubbing his back.

"She's right," Shouto said, looking at each of his friends. "He does deserves it. And I swear to god, Izu, if you think for a second about what he suggested to do, I swear I will freeze you."

Izuku smiled and gave a shaky laugh. "Thank you for, you know, standing up for me." He mumbled, mainly looking at Ochako. Shouto smirked.

"Honestly, you should know that Ochako would literally throw down with All Might if it meant defending your honor," Izuku snickered while Ochako just nodded.

"I would. Now come on, let's go see if we can rescue your notebook!"

(They did, and Shouto dried it, and earned a huge from Izuku which made him involuntarily go into not-really-cardiac-arrest.)

— — —

Izuku was oddly silent. Shouto And Ochako made small talk, and Izuku just stayed silent. And Ochako was getting increasingly frustrated.

At one point, she stopped abruptly under a bridge underpass. She spun on her heel to face Izuku. Shouto raised an eyebrow.

A padded finger was raised accusingly in Izuku's direction, who frowned and looked downright confused. "You need to stop thinking!" Izuku and Shouto comically blinked in shock.

"E-ehhh!?"

"You've been thinking about what Bakugou said to you! About not becoming a hero!" Ochako pointed finger guns at him. Shouto just arched his brow.

"How am I supposed to stop thinking?!"

"You're smart, figure it out!"

"That would require me to think more!"

Shouto cracked a smile. He was used to his friends antics by now, but they were still almost always funny.

"Okay, we'll see you at training tonight! Cya, Izu!" Ochako waved and took Shouto by the wrist and began to lead him down the rest of the underpass. Izuku waved after them. They both took the earlier bullet train to get home, while Izuku usually stayed for a while writing notes or sketching.

But now, he was just alone with his thoughts. Which honestly, was never a good thing.

Then, a large and inhuman shadow engulfed him, and Izuku turned in horror. The thing looked to be made of entirely out of slime except for the eyes and the mouth.

"Perfect, a medium sized cloak I can use."

Izuku started to run. But the thing pounced on him. He was suffocating. As he clawed at the goo, one thought was going through his head.

 _God. Freaking. Dang it._

 ** _(Author regrets nothing. Anywayyy, I am a sucker for smoking Izuku so therefore he is smol and also ver sassy :) Ik this is short but deal with it cuz I'm tired and hungry ;-; and if anybody got that heathers reference thank u for existing lol bye leave a review if u wanna :3_**

 ** _also unedited_**


	7. Chapter 7

— Earlier —

The Slime Villain raced through the street laughing, money flying through the air. He looked behind him at the spectators that pointed and shouted at him, and he just laughed harder.

He was _unstoppable_

Heck, a quirk like his, no local hero could take him!

For fun, slime tendrils formed into an arm, which came down onto an unsuspecting shop, causing it to cave in. People screamed and ran out of the way.

Once again, he laughed. This was so much _fun._ So _exhilarating._ He could feel the small anxieties inside him begin to diminish. _Nobody_ could stop him.

He laughed. A grotesque, unnatural, inhuman smile took place on his supposed face. He was unstoppable. He didn't think anybody could beat him.

It was until he took a glance into the crowd when the anxieties rooted back inside of him, the thoughts of being so powerful immediately went away, and he sped up.

— Chapter 7 —

People say that your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. Izuku didn't really believe this, though. He didn't see his future wedding day, he didn't see his future hero debut (If he's lucky enough to get one), and he certainly didn't see anything else except for the blurry underpass.

He was suffocating. Slime was filling his nose and his mouth, rendering him unable to breathe even as he desperately clawed at the liquid. He wanted to scream, but the slime prevented it. All that came out was another gurgle.

Izuku's lungs were starting to burn, the outsides of his vision began to flicker.

 _He was going to die._

He _couldn't_ die here. He made a promise to become heroes with Ochako and Shouto, he couldn't die now. He had to move.

He struggled harder. No good.

 _He was going to die._

"Just stop struggling. It'll only hurt a for a bit more,"

He didn't stop struggling. He wiggled and clawed at the slime harder. Large, fat tears ran down his face. He was panicking, he wasn't using his quirk, he _couldn't breathe._

 _He was going to die._

 _Helphelphelphelphelp—_

 _Ochako?_

 _...Shouto?_

 _...All Might...?_

He vaguely heard his name as a blast of wind hit him. He wasn't suffocating anymore.

His vision went black before he could do anything.

— — —

"I'm worried, Shouto."

Shouto looked over at his friend, a question painted on his face, he then noticed that Ochako stopped walking, index finger on her chin. Shouto backtracked to stand next to her.

"What Bakugou said—"

A cold hand was placed on her shoulder. "Izuku wouldn't do that," he removed his hand so she could fully turn toward him. "He knows he has a suitable quirk. He knows that. And he knows that he can be a hero. What Bakugou says wouldn't matter to him. Do you even know how stubborn he is?"

Ochako chuckled lightly. "I guess you're right. He is pretty stubborn."

The corner of Shouto's mouth twitched up. "Yeah."

They walked a few more steps before Ochako abruptly stopped. Again.

"Did you ever give him back his notebook!?"

Shouto blinked. He remembered using his fire side to try and dry the sheets best he could, but he couldn't remember actually giving it back to him. He didn't really want to reply, so he just said, "Oh."

Ochako did a face palm. (Making sure her fingers didn't actually make any contact.)

"'Oh'." Ochako deadpanned. "Are you frozen or something? We should at least go back and give it to him!"

That was how they started walking in the other direction.

"Race ya!"

And that was how they got back to the underpass three time's as fast.

— — —

"IZUKU!"

Out of breath and panting, Ochako screamed his name. They ran back just in time to see Izuku being suffocated and the horrified look in the villain's eyes as All Might blew him to bits.

 _How did Izuku almost die_ again _while they were gone?!_

Shouto rushed forward to catch the falling Izuku before he crumpled to the ground, but was just a moment too late.

The huge form of All Might walked over to them, his eyes on the unconscious boy in between them.

"Why, Hello!" He boomed.

Both Ochako and Todoroki flinched before they turned their heads. "A-All Might!?" Ochako squeaked. All Might boomed laughter once again.

"Indeed! And I have captured the villain!"

He then comically held up two empty soda bottles, filled with what looked to be the slime villain. Hell, if Ochako wasn't so worried about a certain green haired trouble magnet, she might've laughed.

Shouto, however just stared. The number one hero just contained a villain in a soda bottle.

"Thank you for saving out friend, All Might Sir."

All Might grinned wider. "No problem! That's what heroes do, is it not?" Not giving Shouto any time to answer, he continued. "Well! I must be going, then! A heroes job is never done! Make sure your friend there gets home safe! Farewell!"

Just about when he was going to take off, something grabbed his sleeve. "All Might. My friend there is a huge fan of you. Can you sign his notebook?"

Over by Izuku's side, Ochako's face lit up. Izuku would be ecstatic.

"Yes, of course, young man!"

Then, Shouto quickly took out the notebook he had yet to give to Izuku and handed a sharpie the notebook over. He signed it quickly.

"Now, Goodbye! Take care!" With a wave, All Might was off at such speed both Ochako and Izuku wondered if it was needed.

 _All Might had taken off at such speed in an attempt to get somewhere before his time ran out, that he didn't notice the soda bottles fall out of his pockets._

 _— — —_

"..Zuku...Izu..ku..."

Something cold splashed on his face, causing the small boy's eyes to snap open. He sputtered, and then bolted upright, wiping frantically at his face.

"You're awake! Are you okay, Izuku?" As his vision focused, he realized that both Ochako and Shouto were kneeling in front of him. He blinked and rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the small headache that took root there.

"I'm..okay," he answered.

Then it all came crashing down on him.

He was caught by the slime villain, and it was _suffocating_ him. He thought he was going to die. He was _pretty sure_ he was going to die. But he's here now, on the ground under the same underpass, with his friends asking if he was _okay._ So what even _happened?_

Oh. There was a wind blast, right? Was that his quirk kicking in? No, it definitely wasn't him. Seeing the boy's confusion, Shouto decided to speak up.

"All Might happened to be chasing down the same villain that tried to kill you; and he found you just in time too. We ran back here to give you your notebook in time to see All Might blast the slime guy to oblivion, and then stuffed him into a couple soda bottles."

Izuku stared. "All Might."

Shouto nodded. "Then you wouldn't wake up, so I melted some of my ice to splash onto your face."

Izuku blinked. And then he blinked again. " _All might._ All Might stuffed him into a couple _soda bottles!?_ He saved me and you didn't wake me up faster!?"

Ochako laughed, taking the notebook from where Shouto had set it down. She flipped through the wavy pages, finding the one that only had a few water drop stains that All Might had signed. "You weren't waking up! And he really seemed like he was in a hurry! But Shouto did get him to sign this for you!" She then showed izumi the page with the large bold lettering, spelling out the word 'All Might!'.

Izuku marveled at it before snatching the notebook away from her, eyes twinkling as he looked at the page. Forgetting that he was literally almost choked to death, Izuku jumped onto his feet, the other two following suit. "Shouto, you're the best!" He exclaimed, grabbing his friend's shoulder. Ochako cackled at his surprised expression.

"Seriously though, Izuku. I do have a question," it was her turn to grab his shoulders. "How did you almost get yourself killed when we weren't with you!?"

Izuku chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head absentmindedly. "I have no idea. It's like you say, I really am a trouble magnet..?" Ochako sighed. A really, really long sigh.

"Honestly, Izuku. You need to be more careful!" Ochako pointed at him, and then grinned again. "Anyway, do you guys want some Mochi?"

 _Did she really just say that!?_ Izuku and Shouto thought in unison. She only looked at them expectantly. They knew that they wouldn't win an argument with her if they tried, so they just agreed. "I'll call Yuki," Izuku said. "Do you have to go to train with Endeavor?"

Shouto shook his head. "He's out on patrol for a while. Fuyumi would cover for me if he gets home early, though."

One phone call from a certain woman later, they trio was walking toward the marketplace.

— — —

"All Might seemed in a hurry, didn't he?" Ochako mused on their way down the sidewalk. Izuku didn't answer, since he was out cold, but Shouto looked like he was thinking.

"He did. He probably just wanted to get the villain in custody as soon as possible," he said. Ochako nodded to that. Izuku sighed with dismay once again.

"I can't believe that All Might saved me and I wasn't even awake..." he moaned. Shouto rolled his eyes.

"All right, fanboy. We get it, you wanted to see your idol."

Izuku huffed. "Rude," he spun around on his heel to begin walking backwards. "He'd a literal legend, Shouto! He's the number one hero and he's just so strong and—"

He tripped and fell backwards, which led to Ochako's uncontrollable laughter and Shouto's sigh of obvious disappointment. He huffed and got up. "Izuku, I don't understand you. Honestly."

"Once again, rude."

Ochako wiped an invisible tear from her eyes and the trio continued walking.

— — —

Over in a totally non dark and gloomy ally, Bakugou and his friends argued about idiotic things, Bakugou being the same angry person as usual, and his 'friends' just offering suggestions.

"That'll ruin my chance to get into U.A, you idiots!" He barked, like the angry Pomeranian he was.

He kicked a soda bottle out of the way idly, unbeknownst to him, the cap popped off.

"Come on, Bakugou—"

They we're cut off by a horrifying, inhuman gurgling sound that came from behind them. They all quickly, and fearfully, turning around, only to be met with a grotesque face that didn't stop shifting. All most like water.

"My my~" it seemed to coo. "What power..!"

That sentence was all they needed to figure out who the thing was. A villain. A villain with pretty bad intentions, by the looks of it.

Next thing Bakugou knew, his friends were fleeing, and he was suffocating.

— — —

An explosion.

The trio had stopped walking. On the other side of the street, was a large crowd gathered by the enterence to an alleyway. And in the alleyway...

...was the same slime villain that almost killed Izuku before.

"No.." Ochako mumbled. "But...All Might.." she trailed off, eyes wide at the scene. Izuku had opened his notebook, spotting heroes at the scene that really needed to be analyzed.

"Dang it Izuku, this is really not the time.." Shouto mumbled before following the small boy.

It it was hard to see over the crowd, but he managed. He couldn't see much; the shops and surrounding buildings were on fire, smoke was everywhere, and the villain seemed to have a hostage.

He looked closer, finally pushing his way to the front.

Scared, frightened, and widened red eyes met him.

Bakugou was the hostage.

His is feet moved on their own, he dropped his notebook before sprinting into the burning alleyway. He ignored the frantic calls of his name as he continued to run. He ignored the calls of the heroes that were doing absolutely nothing to help the situation.

"You again!? You must really want to die, kid."

He used his telekinesis to pick up a piece of debris. And he aimed it for the eye.

— — —

 _A skeletal and long-fingered hand clutched at the overly large and baggy t-shirt that hung over his frame, eyes twitching with utter helplessness._

 _He couldn't do anything. He was stuck in this form, useless when people need it the most._

 _He wasn't doing anything. He couldn't do anything._

 _The same boy from earlier had run into danger because nobody else was doing something. The boy was actually doing something._

 _He clutched he's at the fabric even harder._

 _He had too. So, through the pain in his skin, he forced himself to turn into the most recognizable idol in Japan._

 _— — —_

 _What was Izuku doing?_

 _Shouto watched as as he sprinted off into danger, he heard both himself and Ovhako yell him name as his feet left the ground._

 _He saw Bakugou. He saw the fear in his eyes. But that didn't give him the right to go do that..._

 _...to just run in like he didn't care about his life._

 _"Izuku, you are the biggest idiot and the most stubborn person Ihave ever met."_

 _— — —_

 _He's an idiot._

 _Ochako came to that conclusion a couple months after she first had met him. He was a stubborn idiot. A stupid, lovable, friendly idiot._

 _She really didn't know what in the world possessed him to try and save Bakugou. After everything he has done..._

 _...actually, that's Izuku, for ya._

 _— — —_

The rock hit him right in the eye, causing the slime around Bakugou to loosen, allowing the boy to get a breath. He then ran up to him, and started clawing at the slime to get his...old friend out.

"What the hell are you doing here, Deku!?" He screamed, voice hoarse but loud nonetheless.

"You...looked like you needed saving, Kacchan!" He said with a watery smile. That seemed to make him angrier.

"Saving!? Hah! I don't need your help, stupid Deku!"

"You've done it now kid!" A voice gurgled. And to his horror he looked up. A makeshift arm made of slime was above him.

He thought back to his first villain encounter at age ten. He froze when the arm was about to crush him. Erasurehead had to save him.

He's not helpless anymore.

So so he lifted his hands, prepared to send the strongest telekinetic wave that he could muster at the arm, and—

"Have no fear, for I am here!"

— The villain was blown away with one, single, punch.

— End —

 **( AN: hhhhhhhh sorry this was so late. I'm just real lazy, lol. And anyway, I really wanted to get this out, so not beta'd. Also, I read a review about fixing some stuff, and I just want to say I will try my best to fix them!**

 **And If you can't already tell, Izuku is gonna get OFA x3. AAAnd I think it'll be used through a medium that is his telekinesis, as somebody suggested! :S reviews r appreciated tank u tank u :3 )**


	8. lol no

**( this isn't a chapter. Just stupid side skits that may or may not be canon in this productive train wreck of a fic. And no I don't feel like writing anything productive. be prepared mothertruckers. Don't read this is u don't care i'll Delete it sooner or later. My grammar errors are intentional lol)**

 **—** iz popo w (Or, they stole a car.) —

"GO GO GO" the bean™️ yelled as the other two raced through the parking lot. The police chased after them, but the kids were a lot faster.

"wHy aRe yOu rUnNiNg"

"cause we know de whey binch" icy icy bBy™️ retorted. De police gAsP.

"hOw dAre"

gravitywhump laughed. Since Todoroki was tall, it made it hard to fit through the other spaces like the bean™️ and Ochako. He let out a stream of cuss words as he fell on his face in an ungraceful landing after failing to mimic Ochako's beautiful vault over a car hood.

"nO cUrSiNg iN mY chriSTIAN MinEcRaFt sErVeR you unholy swine." The bean™️ said.

"I ain't no holy woman bite me."

"kinky " de gravity Nono said.

"if I wasn't a holy woman I would a beat you both with my holy broom stick." The bean™️ said.

As they were running away, they had a mental conversation, yes u heard me correctly, about who should take the wheel of the car they were about to steal.

"Let me drive! Think of all the people we can crush :3" gravity no beuno said. Both the bean™️ and ice icy bby™️ made a mental note to never let her behind the wheel.

"I'm disowning you." The bean said.

"nooooo but mommmm"

ice icy bby™️ sighed as he took the keys from Ochako and proceeded to spam buttons until they found the correct car.

they got in the car. they go nyoooooooooooooooooooooooom

and then they dieded.

— weow —

The bean™️: According to the laws of aviation a bee should not be able to fly...

Zuku the remix: it's wings are too small to take it's fat little body off the ground..

Gravitynono: But the bee, of course, flys anyway. Because it doesn't care what humans think.

The bean™️: I have found my people.

Zuko the remix: what are humans. I only know bees~

The bean™️: sweetie we stay holy here okay

Gravitynono: sweetie we ain't holy women here :)

The bean™️: :)

The bean: I'm disowning you both :)

Zuko the remix: mom noooooo

Gravitynono: :)

Zuko the remix: o no her door just slammed u better run

The bean™️: I'm already hiding :)

Gravitynono: :))))

The bean™️: Difdgjdf heldigeihdjol

Zuko the remix: ...

a few minutes later.

Zuko the remix: r u okay Izuku?

Gravitynono: He was in the vents :)

Gravitynono: But I found him :)

Gravitynono: and now he is holy again :)

Zuko the remix:... ominous

Gravitynono: : ) y o u ' e

Zuko the remix: you cant find me :)

Gravitynono: :)

Zuko the remix:o sht fujdkgeljyl

— end —

 _ **im wasting my life this wasn't even funny wHy is my brain like this dotsoydkhdkysih screams.**_

 _ **I was was just bored don't sue me I'll write tomorrow hopefully x3**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_( ' d )_**

 _It was a calm evening in the park. Shouto and Izuku sat close together on their bench, so close that their arms were touching. Covered in eachother's warmth in the late hours of the cold winter night, as snow flurries fell onto their flushed faces, they were at ease._

 _Ochako wasn't there._

 _"Do you believe in destiny, Shou?"_

 _Shouto blinked, his chrome eyes turned down from the dark sky to look at the smaller greenette. "Destiny. What exactly do you mean about that, Izuku?" He asked, breathing out his hot breath in the colder air. Izuku's eyelashes fluttered, and he started to twiddle his thumbs in his lap._ _"Like..a purpose. Like everything in your life was supposed to happen. Like maybe..it was already planned."_

 _There was a beat._

 _"Life isn't a book, Izuku," at this, Izuku cracked a ghost of a smile, so he continued. "I don't think that every event in life was planned. But I do believe that each person has a purpose; and that they are_ destined _to be someone, whatever that is."_

 _Izuku hummed, looking thoughtful._

 _Shouto stared at the greenette a bit longer, an out of character smile forming on his lips. He thought back to the fateful day when he had first met the two people he now called his best friends._

 _"In some cases, though, I definately believe destiny exists."_

 _—_ Chapter 8 —

Izuku wasn't dead. He braced himself for a hit, for the slime to crack his skull, break through his telekinesis, and _kill_ him. He expected pain, at least. He didn't expect his idol— freaking _All Might_ to blast the villain to oblivion with a single punch. One. Punch.

And then there he was. Stupid Izuku. Running in the middle of a crumpling alleyway because he met eyes with his childhood tormenter. Because he thought he could save him, when deep down, he knew it wasn't true.

Izuku was still in utter shock. Numb.

He was numb as police officers came in to help capture the scattered lumps of slime, as Bakugou was dragged over to the ambulance so that they could take a quick look at him and take him to the hospital if need be.

He was even numb as he himself was taken over to be looked at.

"Hey, Kid!"

Izuku's head jerked up and stared at the heroes who were currently scolding him for running in there so recklessly. Which he couldn't say if he agreed with them on not.

"Are you even listening!?"

Izuku blinked dumbly.

"If you think about it, it was really your fault for standing there and doing nothing just to wait for help to arrive. You didn't even _try_ as hard as you could've. Was his life that unimportant to you?"

That sentence came out of Izuku's mouth before he realized it. His eyes widened. He wanted to cower, but the heroes only stared. He was aware of the farmiliar, burning gaze that was piercing the back of his head at the moment, but it didn't really matter to him right then.

Actually, he felt oddly victorious, which was new. Was the constant spur of bad luck that day finally catching up with his bad mood? Maybe. Would Yukio wack him upside the head for skipping training? Definately.

Did he care, at that moment? Absolutely not.

He wanted to go home. He really, _really_ wanted to go home. He wanted to see his adoptive mother, who he had come to adore despite her outgoing and loud attitude.

He just wanted to be _home._ Maybe spend time with Ochako and Shouto.

He stared at the dumfounded heroes a bit longer before getting out of his saiza position and grabbing his backpack, which he somehow dragged over in his moment of absolute numbness. He looked around for All Might, to thank him, possibly, but found he was already swarmed by reporters.

With another sad sigh, he turning in the direction of the train station, unaware that a fuming Ochako and a still emotionless-but-worried Shouto approaching quickly behind him.

"Izuku!" The girl yelled, grabbing his attention. Izuku turned around so fast, Shouto thought he got whiplash.

"What were you thinking!?" Ochako yelled in a hushed voice. Shouto mentally chuckled.

Despite his renowned bad mood, Izuku found himself smiling like he didn't just run like a maniac into a burning alleyway to save somebody who was nothing but a complete jerk to him.

"You know the answer to that. I wasn't!"

To Izuku's surprise, Shouto let out a small laugh. "You should've known the answer to that, Ochako."

Ochako let out an exasperated sigh. Then she looked into the eyes of her friend. "I'm glad you're okay. And...don't do that ever again!"

Ice boy agreed. "Yeah, Izuku. You'll end up giving Ochako here a heart attack."

"Wow, I didn't think you cared that less about me, Shou." They all shared a laugh, and then went silent again.

"I think what those heroes said was wrong! And you were right. They weren't doing anything to help, so don't let it get to you, okay!"

Izuku smiled and Shouto let out a small hum of agreement.

"Now let's go before Yuki has a heart attack and makes us train another hour."

— — —

Izuku was silent was silent on his way back, which wasn't strange itself. Who knew what was going on in that never stop thinking brain of his.

It was the way that he looked down and stared blankly at the ground that had his friends worried. Ochako and Shouto talked absentmindedly behind him, occasionally stealing glances at Izuku. It was relatively quiet, the road they were walking down, until somebody decided to ruin it.

"I am here! Rushing around the corner like a normal person!"

And Izuku quite literally squealed.

Eyes wide and staring, he gawked at the figure standing before him. All Might in all his glory. Shouto and Ochako stared at him as well.

"A-All Might, sir? What are you doing here?"

His laughter boomed throughout the pathway. "I am here to tell you something, of course!" Izuku turned around, only to see Ochako waving at him enthusiastically a few feet away, mouthing "you're on your own! We will see you at Yuki's!'

He blinked, and then turned back to his idol. "I..um..what do you want to tell me?" Hey, he was facing All Might. He couldn't help his stutter.

"What you did during the slime villains attack was very dangerous but very heroic of you, my boy," he began. "I assume somebody like you knows a lot about heroes, including there stories, right?"

Izuku nodded.

"Good heroes had a lot of things in common. But what was one thing that stood out? The fact that there legs moved on there own."

Izuku blinked again. "W-what...are you saying?"

All Might gave him another blinding smile. "What am I saying, my boy? I am saying that I believe that you can be a hero!"

"My quirk is called One For All, and I have chosen you to inherit it! That is if you want it, of course."

" _What!?"_

 **( lol hi. I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm** **sowwy. ;-; I'm pretty self conscious about my writing, and this chapter wouldn't write. Still not satisfied with it :v. Annnd, my stupid self forgot my friggin password to this account, and I recently got back in lmao.**

 **So, I know this chapter is short lol. Buuuut I kinda wanted to get it out and I felt like that was a good note to end it :D. also the previous "chapter" was something to stimulate my mind and I ended up posting it. yay I made people laugh?**

 **k bye.)**


End file.
